Up until now, when an angler desires to use live bait, it has been necessary to impale the bait on a hook. Conventionally, it has been believed that the bait should be mounted directly on the hook. This has numerous disadvantages. For instance, by forcing the hook through the bait, the bait is thereby injured and will die relatively quickly. Once dead, the bait in incapable of independent movement and will not exhibit the distress signals that attract fish. Forcing a hook through the bait also weakens the tissue of the bait which makes the bait susceptible to falling off the hook; having no bait on the hook will greatly lower the chances of catching fish.
Traditionally, emphasis was placed on bait that was visually attractive to the desired type of fish. It is now recognized that the scent and also the distress signals given off by small animals or insects are used by fish to locate food sources, and hence can be used to attract fish to a baited hook. Thus, the roe of certain fish gives off a scent that will attract other predator fish. It is also becoming increasingly common for fishing supply stores to stock a wide variety of pellets, which contain various scents intended to attract different fish. Sometimes these are sold in liquid form, and are used to saturate a sponge pellet. In either case, the bait is relatively expensive and difficult to retain on a conventional hook.
If an animal or insect is impaled on a hook, frequently it will die quite quickly. If it can be retained alive then it will continue to emit distress signals, e.g. vibrations of various frequencies which may or may not be audible to the human ear, and these can attract appropriate game fish.
When frogs are used as bait, the usual method of hooking the frog is to force the hook through the upper and lower jaws of the frog. Often, novice fishermen hook the frog through its nasal cavity, which hastens the death of the frog greatly, leading more quickly to the disadvantages stated above.
Also, the standard hook lure is not suitable for certain types of bait, such as crickets, grasshoppers and other insects, due to the softness and fragility of the tissue of the bait.
It is therefore desirable to provide a fishing lure in which the bait is securely retained, and which improves the attractiveness of the bait to the fish.
It is further desirable to provide a fishing lure in which live bait remains alive and intact for a lengthy period.